Shadow
by BlackCatInGlasses
Summary: Rin Kagamine just happened to find out that her shadow could talk (but only to her), and... is called Len. T because I'm paranoid. Pairing undetermined.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow

Rin blinked. There were shadows under her eyes because of lack of sleep. She was kept awake by her dreams. In those dreams, she was dragged into her heart, dragged into the darkness, the shadows. She slowly rose from her seat at the kitchen table, having abandoned the shallow pool of milk at the bottom of the bowl. Sighing, she shook her head, as if to clear her head. Her despairing mood couldn't be lifted by even her favourite orange cereal, a combo with oranges on the side. If even oranges couldn't help, then she was teetering towards the deep end. These dreams were drastically affecting her mood. The only Kagamine child rested her hand on the chair, pushing the piece of furniture in. Walking towards the door, she exhaled. Breathe in, breathe out. Twisting the doorknob, she walked outside with a foul demeanour. Hoisting her school bag higher up her back, she trudged all the way to school. After all, she did miss the school bus...

* * *

Grunting, she silently willed herself to not fall asleep. It was only half a kilometre left to go. "Shoot!" She cursed as she tripped over a rock. Sleepily fluttering her eyes open, she started. That wasn't there before. Her shadow had hair in a ponytail, and a stocky build. Fingers groping behind her head, her face contorted with confusion. There was no such ponytail on her head, and as far as she knew, she had not suddenly gotten fatter. Rin also noticed that there was no ribbon on the shadows head, but a thatch of spiky hair. Her hand touched the top of her blonde hair. There it was. Her trademark headband. Strange. Then her cerulean eyes displayed a fair bit of fear. On her shadows face was a pair of eyes. Not just any eyes, a twin pair of her aqua orbs. So she did what her friend would have done. She screamed.

"Ah."

A/N: Short, I know. Reviews welcome, even flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ah." Len Kagamine said, the monosyllable hanging in the air like a bad odour. He knew that it wasn't the best greeting, but since the girl was screaming, his mind couldn't function properly. He clutched his ears and sunk to his knees, at the sheer sound alone.  
"Would you just be quiet? You're already late for school, so why are you wasting your time screaming?" he complained. The girl nodded her head and got up, positioning her body into a running stance, attempting to run to school. He didn't know why he was still referring to her as 'the girl' as he knew her name, Rin. How could he not? But... She looked busy at the moment. He could always tell her how he came to be later. He looked at her before disappearing, his projected form morphing into Rin's shadow.

* * *

Detention. How she hated it. She scowled as she leaned back, grimacing as her head met the hard wood, earning a satisfying thump. Ugh. Even after she ran, she was still marked as late. She sighed, massaging her temples. She dropped her face onto the desk, the ink slightly staining her cheek. "Ugh..."  
"Hello. Rin." Len said, calmly. Rin jumped, her foot hitting the table leg, making a dull 'clunk'.  
"Phew. It's only you, wait, what's your name? You never mentioned your name."  
"Only me? My name's Len, to answer your question." Len discreetly raised an eyebrow at the first bit.  
"Kagamine Rin? Is there something you want to share with us?" the teacher asked.  
"Oh? No, sensei." she replied.  
"Good."

When the teacher's back was turned, she looked behind her to see Len smirking at her. With an evil chuckle, he sunk back into her shadow. Rin frowned at him. Obviously, this was not her day. Hopefully he could leave her alone. Right?

* * *

Picking up a dictionary, she found the word 'shadow' and stared at one of the meanings. "Shadow- An inseparable companion or attendant." a voice read. "Good idea. Maybe this could not be so boring after all."

"Boring? Len, how could being you be boring?" Rin asked irritably.  
"Ugh, just thinking about it makes me feel dreadfully dull. You just sit there all day, alone, until someone summons you." Len yawned at this and blinked owlishly.  
"Summons?" Rin repeated.  
"Did I just say that? Oops. You know, forget about it." Len frantically waved his shadow-hands, before hurriedly replacing his form with her shadow.  
"What was that all about?" she asked, mostly to herself.

(A/N: Hi guys! Now currently accepting requests! Just put them in the reviews!)


End file.
